The present invention relates generally to medical devices and in particular aspects to medical products and methods for treating fistulae having a primary opening in the alimentary canal.
As further background, a variety of fistulae can occur in humans. These fistulae can occur for a variety of reasons, such as but not limited to, as a congenital defect, as a result of inflammatory bowel disease, such as Chron's disease, irradiation, trauma, such as childbirth, or as a side effect from a surgical procedure. Further, several different types of fistulae can occur, for example, urethro-vaginal fistulae, vesico-vaginal fistulae, tracheo-esophageal fistulae, gastro-cutaneous fistulae, and any number of anorectal fistulae, such as recto-vaginal fistula, recto-vesical fistulae, recto-urethral fistulae, or recto-prostatic fistulae.
Anorectal fistulae can result from infection in the anal glands, which are located around the circumference of the distal anal canal that forms the anatomic landmark known as the dentate line. Approximately 20-40 such glands are found in humans. Infection in an anal gland can result in an abscess. This abscess then can track through soft tissues (e.g., through or around the sphincter muscles) into the perianal skin, where it drains either spontaneously or surgically. The resulting void through soft tissue is known as a fistula. The internal or inner opening of the fistula, usually located at or near the dentate line, is known as the primary opening. Any external or outer openings, which are usually located in the perianal skin, are known as secondary openings.
The path which these fistulae take, and their complexity, can vary. A fistula may take a take a “straight line” path from the primary to the secondary opening, known as a simple fistula. Alternatively, the fistula may consist of multiple tracts ramifying from the primary opening and have multiple secondary openings. This is known as a complex fistula.
The anatomic path which a fistula takes is classified according to its relationship to the anal sphincter muscles. The anal sphincter consists of two concentric bands of muscle, the inner or internal sphincter and the outer or external anal sphincter. Fistulae which pass between the two concentric anal sphincters are known as inter-sphincteric fistulae. Those which pass through both internal and external sphincters are known as trans-sphincteric fistulae, and those which pass above both sphincters are called supra-sphincteric fistula. Fistulae resulting from Crohn's disease usually “ignore” these anatomic planes, and are known a “extra-anatomic” fistulae.
Many complex fistulae consist of multiple tracts, some blind-ending and others leading to multiple secondary openings. One of the most common complex fistulae is known as a horseshoe fistula. In this instance, the infection starts in the anal gland (primary opening) at or near the 12 o'clock location (with the patient in the prone position). From this primary opening, fistulae pass bilaterally around the anal canal, in a circumferential manner. Multiple secondary openings from a horseshoe fistula may occur anywhere around the periphery of the anal canal, resulting in a fistula tract with a characteristic horseshoe configuration.
One technique for treating a perianal fistulae is to make an incision adjacent the anus until the incision contacts the fistula and then excise the fistula from the anal tissue. This surgical procedure tends to sever the fibers of the anal sphincter, and may cause incontinence.
Other surgical treatment of fistulae involve passing a fistula probe through the tract of the fistula in a blind manner, using primarily only tactile sensation and experience to guide to probe. Having passed the probe through the fistula tract, the overlying tissue is surgically divided. This is known as a fistulotomy. Since a variable amount of sphincter muscle is divided during the procedure, fistulotomy also may result in impaired sphincter control, and even frank incontinence.
Still other methods involve injecting sclerosant or sealant (e.g., collagen or fibrin glue) into the tract of the fistula to block the fistula. Closure of a fistula using a sealant is typically performed as a two-stage procedure, including a first-stage seton placement and injection of the fibrin glue several weeks later. This allows residual infection to resolve and allows the fistula tract to “mature” prior to injecting a sealant. If sealant or sclerosant were injected as a one-stage procedure, into an “unprepared” or infected fistula, this may cause a flare-up of the infection and even further abscess formation.
There remain needs for improved and/or alternative medical products, methods, and systems that are useful for treating fistulae. The present invention is addressed to those needs.